


Music

by basedkhr (basedfran)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, trans girl chrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedfran/pseuds/basedkhr
Summary: [Re-uploaded chapter of a deleted fic collection.]"She doesn’t know much about music, never really had a chance to explore it when she wasn’t yet her true self, but she’s always enjoyed the other girl’s playing whenever she happened upon her practicing."(A double one-sided MM/Chrome fic.)
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro/M.M.
Kudos: 2





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> just a re-upload of a chapter from my now deleted pride fic collection from this year. i deleted because i wasn't proud of all of them and didn't want to leave an unfinished collection up, but i still like this one so i'm putting it back up

Chrome sits in the corner of the room, knees pulled up to her chest as she lets herself be swallowed up by the sound of MM’s clarinet.

She doesn’t know much about music, never really had a chance to explore it when she wasn’t yet her true self, but she’s always enjoyed the other girl’s playing whenever she happened upon her practicing.

She has no knowledge of music theory or anything similar, but the sound has a flavor she’s very partial to. She imagines that, if sound could be described like food, MM’s clarinet would be like a spoonful of honey, syrupy and sweet. Or like a bun fresh from the steamer, warm and satisfying.

It’s a round, swirling sound. The sound of leaves dancing in the wind. The sound of long and lovely starry nights. Of melancholy walks down cobblestone paths.

She could sit in this corner forever listening to it, trying to picture the scenes and stories being told with each note.

“Ugh, you’re here again? Are you stalking me or something?”

If MM would allow her, of course.

“I just wanted to hear you play,” Chrome says, voice soft. She can’t figure out how to best answer the stalker question considering she’s been sitting there undetected for almost an hour, so she decides to simply ignore it. “Can’t I stay until you’re finished? I won’t make any noise and bother you.”

“You bother me  _ without _ making noise,” MM mutters, pivoting on her heel so her back is once again pointed at Chrome. She fusses with the sheet music sitting on the stand, flipping through the pages set atop it. Chrome has often seen her completely forget about a piece if she stops in the middle, preferring to start a new one from scratch rather than try and re-enter the flow of the last. “Don’t you have those other girls to play with? Ooooh, or did you get ditched~?”

“They invited me out for tea today, but I told them I didn’t want to come.”

“Heh? Do you have a right to be picky with your friends?” MM straightens up once she’s settled on a piece and takes a moment to turn her head and cock an eyebrow at her. “If you snub them like that all the time, they’re gonna get tired of it eventually. You should try getting out of that tight little bubble of yours and socialize for once.”

“It’s only because Mukuro-sama said you were in town. I see Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan everyday, but I don’t get to see you play often.”

“Ugh! Why is he reporting my movements to you?” MM quickly snaps her head back towards her sheet music. Chrome is barely able to catch the odd expression that flutters across her face. “Whatever. Do what you want, just don’t expect me to pay any attention to you. And you better keep your word about not making a sound.”

“Yes.” Chrome chirps, resting her chin on her knees, a small smile forming on her face as MM begins the next piece.

_ Oh. It’s this one again... _

“What’s this song called?”

“Didn’t you just say you’d be quiet?” MM hisses, giving her an irritated squint over her shoulder.

Chrome’s hands pop up to cover her lips. “Sorry! ...It’s just that you play it a lot...”

MM furrows her eyebrows. “And how do you know that?” Chrome suddenly finds the wall beside her very interesting. MM scoffs. “So you  _ are _ a stalker. Great.”

She loosens up her shoulders and lifts the mouthpiece to her lips, resetting. Chrome leans her head on the wall, a bit peeved at herself for getting in trouble.

“It’s Satie,” MM says after a moment’s pause. “ _ Je te veux. _ ”

“ _ Je te veux _ ...” Chrome repeats in a whisper. As MM begins to play again, she notices she’s restarting rather than replacing the song all together. “I think this is my favorite one.”

Chrome is unsure if MM even hears her, but she starts to play louder to her delight.

Leaning back into her corner of the room, she lets the song embrace her and fill her with warmth.


End file.
